wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Dark
The Long Dark was the name of the dark period in the history Storm Angels Space Marine Chapter following the formation of the galaxy-wide tear in reality, known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, after the fall of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. Background In the Ghoul Star, the light of the Astronomican was always weak, almost always flickering on the brink of extinction. Humans there had to learn to travel in the most hazardous of ways, each and every Warp Jump into the region was a dangerous wager. Still, as weak as it had been for ten thousand years, it had been a constant, a reminder that beyond the dreadful borders of the Ghoul Stars, the Imperium stood strong and enduring, against all odds, ensuring that Mankind could live free from the domination of the alien and the Neverborn. Then came the fall of Cadia and the Noctis Aeterna, and the whole region was thrown into disarray. Dozens of fleets were lost when the Great Rift opened, and all communication with the Throne World was cut off. The Storm Angels had barely returned from Hokji Prime when the reassuring light of the Astronomican disappeared, never to return. Even the mighty Astartes felt terror grasp their hearts. More than one Brother feared that some terrible event had destroyed Holy Terra and the Golden Throne. Many called for a suicidal Crusade, deep into the heart of the Imperium, to confront those who had destroyed it. But Koratao prevailed and the decision to preserve the region surrounding Ionnacaira, as dangerous as it would be, was the Chapter's priority. And even in the usually deadly Ghoul Stars, threats arose like never before. Ork invasions rushed from their brutish Empires from beyond the reach of the lost Astronomican. Necrons emerged, slaughtering worlds after worlds, without caring for the species of the natives. Dozens of other alien threats started to depopulate the worlds of the Imperium. And even on those which possessed strong defenses, secession and Chaos cults arose, destroying any semblance of Imperial rule. Until the Storm Angels burst onto each and every battlefield, bringing their indomitable wrath to the fore. Led by Koratao, the whole Chapter, without any reserve left on their own world, dared to make jump after jump in the deadly currents of the Warp. The overwhelming firepower and ferocity of the Astartes allowed them to preserve the borders of the Imperium early one. However, things changed after Haktis, where Koratao was seemingly killed by an Heretic Astartes from the Alpha Legion. Thankfully, mere days later, the Chapter Master returned to battle, but his mind had changed and his fury knew no bound. Dozens of battlefields endured unnecessary casualties among the forces of the Imperium, all to achieve blood-drenched victories. Dozens of Brothers died on world after world, but the grace of Sanguinius and the Emperor was on the Storm Angels, for while they might have been lost, while they may have reached their destinations far too late to save the loyal citizens who had chosen to scream into the cold darkness of the galaxy, praying for help, the Storm Angels always prevailed, endured and returned to fight, again and again, refusing to give even one inch of terrain, assaulting all foes, and earning victory in the blood and gore. At the end of this era, Koratao seemingly fell once more, brutally wounded by a colossal green skin, the likes of which had never been seen before by the Imperium, save perhaps during the glorious era of the Great Crusade. But once more, the Chapter Master returned, his blinding rage apparently abated. The ill-reputation of the Storm Angels was quickly forgotten, as it had been endured sternly for the duration of this century of madness, for each and every servant of the Imperium in the Ghoul Stars was happy to know that the Scions of Sanguinius were out there, waging war eternal like never before to protect them. The Long Dark came to an end not with an appeasement of the wars fought in this lost region of space, but with a distant call to arm, a rallying cry from beyond the Cicatrix Maledictum. New of the Indomitus Crusade and the fate of the sundered Imperium reached the ears of the Storm Angels, and a dangerous gambit was decided. Forces from the 2nd, 5th and 7th Companies were sent to help Guilliman, bringing to them the wrath of the Angel's Storm, igniting a new hope for all the inhabitants of the Ghoul Stars. Category:Events Category:History Category:Imperial Events Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Angels